


brighter than magic | a bellarke fic

by crownofdaisies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/M, HP AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofdaisies/pseuds/crownofdaisies
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke first met onboard the Hogwarts Express, but things got off to a bad start. However, first impressions are often wrong, as they'll both learn.





	

 

**_CLARKE_ **

“Clarke, owl me if you need anything, alright?”

It was finally September 1st. She has been waiting for this day and now that it was here, she was a little lost as to how she should feel. She has heard and read much about Hogwarts, but it was going to be her first time being away from her parents. She wished her father was there at that moment instead of being cooped up in some meeting at the Ministry, because now they would have to wait until Christmas break to see each other again. Most of all, she was a little afraid. But she wasn’t about to let it show.

The little girl nodded, with her eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed into a determined line. “I’m a big girl now, mom. You don’t have to worry about me.” Then, in a softer voice, she added, “I’ll miss you… but it’s okay! I’ll write to you as often as I can.”

She gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, both exchanged their “I love you’s” and then she boarded the train. It didn’t take her long to find an empty cabin and settle down as she was one of the early ones on board.

A few metres away on the platform, a freckled boy was kissing his younger sister goodbye.

 

**_BELLAMY_ **

“Bye for now, O.” The boy placed a kiss on his sister’s forehead and chuckled when she scrunched her nose in response.

He watched as his sister’s face changed into one of a pleading expression. “Can’t you take me along, Bell? I’ve always pictured myself being stowed away in your suitcase when this day comes, not standing here saying goodbye to you.”

His eyes twinkled with amusement as he patted her head. “Of course, I wish you could come along too. But rules are rules. Besides, you’ll get your letter next year. Time’s gonna fly and before you know it, you’ll be boarding the train with me.”

An uncomfortable silence followed. The Blakes were neither a prominent nor well-off family. Their mother had always been weak, and the two children spent more time struggling to put bread on the table and pay their mother’s medical bills than studying. The boy himself had put aside his studies to focus on his family, which was the reason why he was only going to start his first year at Hogwarts at thirteen years old, which was two years older than the rest of the students. He had, however, made sure that the same thing would not happen to his sister.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. “Don’t worry, O. I’ve saved your share as well. It’s definitely enough for you to enrol next year.”

The surprise in her eyes was apparent and she beamed up at him. She was about to say something when he interrupted, “You can thank me later, when you actually manage to graduate without getting expelled for being a troublemaker.”  

The younger girl’s attempt at putting on an affronted face just caused the both to laugh, and the older Blake pulled his sister in for one last hug.

 

**_CLARKE_ **

The girl wondered how people still managed to find her even though she had chosen to sit in one of the last few compartments at the end of the train on purpose. As another student left the compartment, the smile she put into place slipped off her face and she heard herself sigh. It wasn’t totally unpleasant, so to speak, and she quite liked it when people knew who she was. However, it was also exhausting and a complete hassle when she must filter their words to find out who truly likes her and who just wants to butter her up.

She glanced outside the window and noticed that the platform was mostly empty by then. There were just a few families left, and a pair of siblings, it would seem, who were by themselves. It briefly crossed her mind to wonder where their guardians were, before she remembered her plan to get some shut-eye before the train reaches its destination.

She closed her eyes, and the last image in her mind before she drifted off to sleep was the dark-haired boy laughing with his sister.

 

**_BELLAMY_ **

Excited as he was, the boy felt a prick of guilt for leaving his sister and mother behind. “Take good care of yourself, O. And take care of mom. I promise I’ll write to you every day, alright?”

Just then, the whistle blew twice – an indication that the Hogwarts Express was about to leave the station. Everyone else started boarding the train, and the boy gave his sister a tight hug and whispered a short ‘love you’ before getting on as well.

Once he was on board the train, he realised that most of the carriages were already full. The boy looked carefully into each window and moved on when he saw groups of people laughing or talking, clearly already settled in. Finally, he peered through the glass and found a compartment that was nearly empty, save for a girl who appeared to be asleep. He quietly opened the door and seated himself on the opposite side of the compartment.

“I thought it was basic manners to knock.”

The boy immediately looked up, and found a pair of piercingly blue eyes staring at him. He blinked a few times before regaining his composure. “I thought it was basic manners to not wake someone up when they are resting. Which was what I assumed you were doing.”

The blonde girl, who now had her arms crossed, were looking at him as if she was trying to figure him out. He decided to help her.

“Bellamy Blake,” he stated simply, as he offered a hand. A flash of something – could it be surprise? – crossed the girl’s face, but it disappeared so quickly that he thought he must have imagined it. Two heartbeats later, the girl grasped his right hand with her own.

“Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

_Ah_. It finally dawned on him why she looked so familiar. After all, he has seen images of her mother on the daily prophet very often. Abby Griffin was the head of St. Mungo’s… and this must be her daughter.

 

**_CLARKE_ **

She has always been a light sleeper, unfortunately for the boy. She had heard the door slide open, and even though the newcomer was trying his best to be quiet, she was already awake.

He didn’t seem to know who she was, though, and since he already has his hand out, it would be rude not to reciprocate. Some sort of understanding seemed to dawn on the boy’s face when she introduced herself, but with that, his tone of voice also grew frostier. “Nice to meet you,” he’d replied, though his tone seemed to indicate anything but.

Tension filled the air and she raised an eyebrow, partly in question, partly in appraisal. _Did she say something wrong?_ Dark hair, freckles, old robes… _Oh… was it one of those cases of inferiority complexes that she’d heard about?_

“Hey…” she started to say, but her best friend chose that moment to walk in.

“Clarke! There you are. Where have you been?”

 

**_BELLAMY_ **

Bellamy turned to look at the boy who had entered the compartment and who just seemed to realise that he had interrupted a conversation. The boy smiled sheepishly at the blonde and held out a hand to Bellamy.

“Hi. I’m a first year, Wells Jaha. Sorry if I interrupted you, but do you mind if I join you guys?”

_Great._ Not just another pureblood, but the son of the current Minister of Magic. Time for him to leave. Bellamy cleared his throat and stood up from his seat. “Looks like you have loads of catching up to do. Guess I’ll leave the two of you to discuss whatever important things purebloods usually talk about.”

Without another word, he stood up and left the compartment.

“Hey!” He heard the girl calling after him, but he shut the door firmly. It didn’t take long before he found a compartment with two other boys in it. Was it okay if he sat there? Go ahead, they’d said. They were playing a game and invited him to join them, but he declined politely and they seem to have gotten the cue.  

 

**_CLARKE_ **

Clarke stared at the closed door. _Definitely has an inferiority complex, that boy._

“Woah, what was that all about?”

She turned back to face her friend. She and Wells had known each other since they were babies, as their fathers were good friends and worked together at the Ministry. As she had known Wells’ father since before he became the Minister, it still felt weird when people remind her that Wells was the son of the most important wizard in the country. After all, he was still good old Wells to her, and he was still her best friend. Nothing could change that, she thought.

“Well, _Wells_ ,” she grinned, using something she’d always teased him with, “looks like you found me after all. Anyway, I’m not actually sure what just happened either. We barely spoke a few sentences to each other.”

Wells seemed to ponder over it for a few seconds, before deciding that it could wait. “Hmm. Weird. So, answer me. How did you hide from me?”

Clarke reached the same conclusion as well and smiled as she answered him. “I should be the one asking you – how did _you_ find _me_?”

Their friendly banter continued for a while and the encounter with Bellamy was forgotten – or left at the back of her mind – soon enough.

 

**_BELLAMY_ **

Bellamy sat quietly in the corner of the compartment while the two boys – Monty and Jasper – continued with their game. His eyes were shut but his mind was alert.

He knew it wasn’t fair to the girl, but he couldn’t help himself. After all, St. Mungo’s had turned his mother away when she needed a healer most – all because they didn’t have enough money for the treatment. And because she missed the best window of opportunity to be treated, she would never fully recover.

Bellamy sighed quietly and decided he had done enough brooding. This wasn’t how he wanted to start his school year off, so he decided to socialize. Monty and Jasper turned out to be really friendly guys with a good sense of humour, and he got along pretty well with them for the remaining of the ride. By the time the train started slowing down, Bellamy was feeling excited again. 

Students piled out of the train when it came to a standstill, and Bellamy and his new friends trudged along with their luggage. He saw the castle in its full glory for the first time when the train pulled away from the station. It was everything he dreamed it would be, and more. Someone next to him gasped softly as well, and he turned to smile at the fellow first year. Except - it was someone he'd almost forgotten about.

"Griffin," he nodded curtly at her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably been done a lot of times, but I love The 100 and I love Harry Potter, so I thought, why not? My first AU fic, so hopefully it wasn't too bad a read. Feedback and constructive criticism are much appreciated!


End file.
